When I ReMeMbEr
by flubble-ninjaFT
Summary: What if Rin never really was a part of the Sohma family? And what if she meets up with Sasuke from Naruto? Also, Natsu wants to know; When will she ReMeMbEr?
1. Chapter 1: Showing up

**This is the first chapter of my "series". I am making more so PLEASE check for more soon! (Disclaimer at**

**bottom**

* * *

><p><strong><em>THIS IS A CROSSOVER!<em>**

**_I WANTED MORE PEOPLE TO READ IT SO I MOVED IT!_**

**_IT INCLUDES:: NARUTO; FAIRY TAIL; AND; FRUITS BASKET!_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Rin Esneel<span>_

It was noon and the sun was streaming into the open doorway in Magnolia. Natsu, Gray, and the other members of the Guild were sitting at the tables in the main room. A beautiful silver haired girl in a pink dress was behind a wooden counter sorting winery. While she did so, a brunette known as Cana in a bikini-top guzzled most of it. It wasn't much later until a mysterious woman appeared in the doorway, casting an eerie shadow onto the ground stretched before her. Everyone stared at her, startled by the dark aura she gave off. She seemed to be sixteen and was extremely beautiful, even though she had horrible inflictions.

She had long black hair trailing down her back. From what people could see, she was wearing a long black skirt that flowed down to her ankles. She was also wearing a white tank top and two samurai swords sheathed in a strap hooked onto her shoulders and back. The skirt had long rips in it, some reaching from her waist to the end of the skirt. Also blood was pouring from numerous places on her body coming from indentions or slashes. Her shirt was soaked scarlet in some places, yet she showed no sign of suffering. Something big was on her back and by the looks of it; it could have been a person.

At first everyone thought that she was older than sixteen. All because of the rough appearance that she gives off. An extremely short man in an orange joker suit by the name of Makarov, walked out through a door into the room. He walked towards her with a question.

"What do you need?"

"Is this a magic Guild," she questioned.

"Yes."

"Do you have healing magic?"

"We do have a young girl by the name of Wendy, but she is gone on a mission with someone else," Master Makarov replied. She just stood there a moment creating a puddle of burgundy.

"Oh….then could anyone else help me a little with my friend?"

"I will!" Mira, the silver-haired girl exclaimed, coming around the wooden counter. "Is there anything that I can get for you?" she inquired.

"Could you take my friend Sasuke somewhere and help him?" the woman asked.

"How bad is he hurt," Mira wondered aloud.

"He's beaten up, but he doesn't have any open wounds that I know of," the mysterious woman replied. With that she started to haul Sasuke off of her back. Then Mira's older brother, Elfman, carried him into a back room.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Mira asked. After a moment the mysterious woman replied.

"May I use a needle, thread, sterilizing alcohol, and some ice water?"

"Yes," Mira replied then she left to retrieve the items. Across the room, Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Gajeel, Panther Lily, and the others were murmuring about the strange woman. Wondering what had happened, where she had came from, and lots of other things. While she stood there you could see the blood slowly dripping from her leg. Once Mira returned, the woman poured the alcohol into the cup of water, making it swish. Everyone could hear the ice clinking on the sides of the cup in the still room. She then attached the needle onto the thread. Interrupting, Mira questioned,

"If I may ask, what is your name?"

"My name is Rin Sohma." The woman replied.

"Oh, my name is Mira," the wizard stated.

"That is a lovely name, in all of my traveling years I have never heard of that name before," she said.

"I have never heard your name before either," Mira said.

"My name is uncommon, my real name is Isuzu, but I prefer Rin. I come from a large family far away," Rin started to say as she poured some of the water and its new contents onto the gashes in her arm. "The Sohma family," she started to say. "Had an indescribable bond that I wasn't a part of, broke a few years ago. Then I decided to pack a few of my things and leave from Kagure's house. I got cut up a lot at first and as you will see; my legs are ruined to no return." She then stopped talking to take off her skirt. Rin was incredibly pale and was wearing black shorts. The action made everyone stare at the horrifying, gruesome sight. Her legs looked like a museum of scars.

Rin had long and short scars all over her legs. Some spots were bruised therefore revealing a hint of a lavender color. But the one infliction that no one missed was obviously the _very _new one. It was gashed open in a diagonal line from her thigh to her knee. The hideous wound was on her left leg, and it was obviously starting to swell. It was also _very _deep. Mira estimated that it was at least more than halfway to the bone. Just then Rin picked up her skirt. Everyone expected her to start sewing it up, instead she handed the skirt to Mira.

"Could you wash this for me?"

"Yes, I will be sure to sew it up for you too."

"Thank you very much," Rin replied.

With that Mira grabbed her skirt and left. Then Rin poured the rest of the alcohol water on the long wound on her leg. She grimaced at the excruciating pain it created. Then Mira came back empty-handed. Rin the picked up the needle and unexpectedly put it to her leg and started to sew up the horrible wound. Mira just stood there openmouthed at the horrifying action. The action also sent a wave of whispers throughout the rest of the people in the Guild. Once she had finished closing up the gash, Mira was recovered and Rin had a question.

"If I may, I would like to see my friend Sasuke."

"I'll show you the way to the room," the silver haired girl replied.

"Thank you _very _much."

With that, Mira escorted Rin to the other side of the large, vast room to an oak door. On the way over, Rin mysteriously whispered to herself, "When the dragons bloom again."

_**_Rin's POV_**_

"When the dragons bloom again," I silently reassured myself.

Mira led me into a candlelit room behind an oak door. Elfman, Mira's older brother, was just putting another blanket on a fever stricken Sasuke. He was lying on a small bed in the corner of the room.

"Ehn," Elfman grunted, acknowledging our arrival. I started to walk closer to the bed. I was afraid of how he looked, that if I got closer I would shatter into a million pieces. The truth is that I don't really know Sasuke that much and I just helped him once. I met him one day a while ago, when he was traveling too. He didn't ever say much, except an occasional comment. But one day, the day before the attack, he told me a horrifying story.

_"My whole family was murdered by my own brother and I have never forgiven him and I __**never **__will." He told me about it as we walked through the middle of nowhere, sheltered by dozens of trees. "My brother Itachi," he began again, "also murdered my whole village. It took everything away from me. He killed my only friends Naruto and Sakura. As much as they annoyed me, they were my friends. Itachi had also killed our Hokage."_

_The attack that I mentioned was what happened that same day that he told me his tragedy. It was what had caused his inflictions. It happened about three days ago. I'm not too sure because when you are traveling, night and day start to mash together until you have no clue how many days have passed. That day just a little bit before nightfall, four crazy looking men showed up. Their black cloaks had red clouds on them and they had the most evil aura ever. _

_"Akatsuki," was the only other thing that Sasuke had said that day. One of them had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Another one that was ugly, and looked like a new member, drew out daggers from his cloak. _

"_Deidara let me handle him." _

_The one known as Deidara reluctantly gave a nod of approval._

_Before the ugly one had time to even lift a finger, Sasuke was out of sight. Unseen, he had quietly slipped into a maple tree behind me. I had already sensed him there so I looked to my right all too innocently to make them believe that he went that way. Thankfully they started off that way, but who ever said that I was going to let them off so easily? I was just starting to say something when Sasuke jumped out of the tree to my left, silencing me. It didn't startle me though because nothing ever does when I am really angry. And the smug little look on the ugly one's face was really pissing me off._ _The creeps could see that I was getting infuriated so they started to snicker. That was what sent Sasuke charging into the men creating a jumble of limbs. Sasuke was then just thrown out of the jumble with a crash to the ground. The dark figures and I watched in amazement at the strange sight. Sasuke just stood there looking at me while he started to transform. Black lines slithered across the right side of his body like snakes. His right eye started to turn a crimson red. I didn't know it at the time, but apparently he had activated his sharingan. Then a deep purple aura fixed itself around him, making him look even more dangerous, if it were possible._

_"I knew it," I heard from the dark figures. **I **didn't know anything, so I had nothing better to do than to stare at Sasuke. He was still staring straight into my eyes, almost like he was seeing something that I wasn't. Just then a cold prickly feeling started to crawl down my spine. It seemed like Sasuke was staring at me for hours before he finally released his deathly stare. He then aimed it at the "Akatsuki". They tensed up and then started to rush at Sasuke. He also rushed towards them, and started to attack. He only managed to send one of them to the ground. But then he fell to the ground himself, breathless. They all immediately stopped running and stared at him. Then the one with the daggers drew them out again. He then aimed it and threw. Before I had time to realize what I had done, scarlet drops were dripping quickly from below my shoulder on my left arm. My instincts wouldn't let Sasuke die no matter how much pain it required. I had wrapped my arms around his shoulders as if to protect him. I stood up, giving the dagger's owner an evil stare. _

_"Oh, sorry did I hurt your pretty arm?" He taunted. _

"_No, but you pissed me off," I growled._

_For a split second, he let his guard down so rushed at him, punching him in the face. He staggered backwards slightly, and then he unfortunately recovered quickly. _

"_Now you're gon'na wish you didn't do that," he snarled. _

_I tensed up expecting a punch, but only caught a quick glimpse of silver before the blood came. I stumbled backwards, shocked at the newfound pain. I was screaming on the inside but would **never **dare to show my pain on the outside. I took a deep breath, and then examined the source of my pain. I had two daggers lodged deep into my left leg. I smiled inwardly before gruesomely tugging at the daggers in my leg. At last they ripped out, spraying my other leg with a scarlet mist. The men stared at me in shock, including Sasuke. _

_I then threw the daggers to the side into the trees._

"_Now we're going to have some fun," I say. _

_Before I let anyone say any thing I lunged at the black cloaked men. _

"_FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" I shouted. _

_The silhouette of a dragon loomed in the trees around us as I dealt a tremendous amount of my magic onto his face, sending him flying. _

"_Anyone else?" I taunted. _

"_H-H-How did y-you do that?" Sasuke had asked as he rose to his feet. "I have connections," I joked. Just then I heard one of the creeps talk. _

"_Let's get this over with."_

"_My pleasure," I said. _

_My magical power got pushed to its limit as the fire whirled around me, engulfing my entire body in flames. It seeped into the air around me, as if a spreading wildfire. My eyes got dark as I let the dragon take over. The scales appeared as I got stronger. And I felt better as I gained my confidence. _

"_Let's get this over with." I echoed. _

_After that the Akatsuki lacked a couple of members. _

* * *

><p>"Rin?" I jolted out of my memories, entering the world. I looked down to find navy blue eyes looking up at me.<p>

"Rin, what happened?"

"You were hurt badly, but I'm certain that you will be better very soon."

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked.

"We are in a town called Magnolia. This is Mira and she offered to take care of you," I told him.

"I don't need any help," Sasuke started to say as he got up. As soon as he sat up, he winced.

"Yes you do," I urged.

"Whatever."

"Just shut up and lay down." I yelled as I shoved him back down, getting a series of 'OW's in protest.

"Now that's man!" Elfman cheered.

"What are you talking about," I wondered aloud.

"Pay no attention to him," Mira started to say, "And how did you know what town this is? We didn't tell you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"When your friend asked you where we were, you told him that we were in a town called Magnolia."

"Hmmmmmmm….," I started to think. I didn't remember how I knew… I just _knew_.

"Well….. Maybe I'm just going crazy… heh?"

"I highly doubt that, you seem to be very stable," Mira commented.

"What do you mean?" '_**STUPID! **__Why did you ask that, it's such a pointless question!' _I thought.

"What I mean...Hmmmmmmmmm….," Mira started to say. "Well I guess what I mean is that you don't seem to be even a little bit insane, no matter what you have been through, which is surprising. Also it would mean that you are also very physically stable, or in other words….strong."

"Strong..." Elfman started to say. "If she is strong, then we should have an arm wrestling tournament to decide who is more man!"

"Maybe," Mira said for me, "First let's go out to the main room to see how everyone is. I'm sure that everyone is probably starting to make assumptions about you, and you wouldn't want that. And we need to give Master an explanation."

"You're so smart, Mira-Chan," Elfman said as he got teary eyed.

'_What is she talking about?_' I wondered to myself, '_who is the Master? Is it the short man from before?_' I looked over to Sasuke, momentarily forgetting Mira and Elfman. In the past I had never really been interested in boys, but recently I have been paying a lot of attention to Sasuke. I couldn't figure out what it was about Sasuke, but he was always so intriguing to me. Just then his eyes locked onto mine, and feeling ashamed I looked away, to find Mira staring at me.

"So… are you coming out to the front with us?" Apparently I had missed something when I zoned out.

"Uh…sure," I said, struggling to find the right words to say.

"I'm leaving you all by yourself," I told Sasuke, "deal with it."

Then I grabbed Mira by her arm, dragging her out the door.

I opened the big oak door to find what seemed like a million sets of eyes staring at me.

* * *

><p>Just then I felt a strong sense of gloom near me. It also seemed like a lot of magical power was there too.<p>

"Juvia doesn't trust you." A woman with blue spiky hair loomed at me to my right.

"You must be after Juvia's Gray-sama."

"What is she talking about?" I whispered to Mira.

"She is obsessed with one of members, Gray." Mira thankfully explained to me. "She thinks that all of the girls are after him"

"So... is she his girlfriend?" I asked Mira.

"Don't say that word in front of her," Mira warned me.

"B-b-boy-friend?" Juvia's face turned red as she ran out the door.

"Juvia loves Gray, but Gray doesn't like her." Mira explained.

"Are you talking about me?" A male voice asked from behind us. A black-haired boy stepped in front of us, almost naked.

"D-d-d-d-d-d," was all that could register out of my mouth. A strange feeling rushed over me as I felt my face get hot.

"You should go put some clothes on," Mira told Gray.

"What?" Gray asked, shocked. Then he looked down and blushed more than I thought possible.

"Crap, Natsu why didn't you tell me?"

_'Natsu….Natsu….N…a…t...s…u. Where have I heard that name before? _

_*** "No stupid, you do it like this."**_

_**"Like this?" A girl's voice said.**_

"_**No, when will you ever learn?"***_

_A voice just popped into my head? It sounded like…Natsu?'_

"Who are you?" A pink-haired boy with a white plaid scarf was looking at me. "Hello?"

"Uh… I'm Rin," I answered.

"What is your last name?" Natsu asked me.

"What is this, Twenty Questions?" Gray asked, coming back with clothes on.

"No, its okay," I had decided to let him know. "My last name is….Sohma."

"No it's not," Natsu started. "Your last name is Esneel, isn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, all of it belongs to their creator, Hiro Mashima. I also do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters, it all belongs to their creator, Natsuki Takaya. I do not own Naruto either, it and it's characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Please rate&amp;review! This is my first Fanfic! <strong>

**Also, I apologize for "Rin" being out of character, I had to change some things for her to fit into my story.**


	2. Chapter 2: An explanation please!

**WHEN I REMEMBER CHAPTER TWO**

**Rin Esneel**

* * *

><p>I stared at the mysterious grown boy in confusion. Everyone around us that could hear our conversation, were staring too.<p>

_'How does he know this? Who told him? When? How does this stranger standing in front of me, know one of my biggest secrets? Could he be a stalker? No, he wasn't following us and besides, he was here when I arrived. But still…'_

Now I was seriously beginning to wonder. I thought for a while about this strange pink-haired boy. He was still staring at me, a question in his eyes. _'Is he thinking about me too?'_ I begin to wonder. I notice something different about the place. _'It has become quieter, no __**dead**__ silent.'_ All eyes were on us. The people of the Guild were staring at me and the boy called Natsu. Even Gray, Mira, Elfman, and Juvia who had returned; had their eyes locked on us. Juvia was keeping her distance from Gray, red-faced. Just then I decided to break the horrible silence.

"I don't know you." I say, dead serious.

"What?" Natsu asked apparently being pulled out of his thoughts.

"I don't know you." I repeat.

He just stands there staring at me in confusion. "What are you talking about? Of course you know me, Konatsu."

_'…. … Konatsu? …'_

I racked my brain for an answer. Nothing. _'Why did this stranger call me Konatsu? Who is that? Ko_Natsu. It settled in. Ko means small and Natsu is the stranger's name.'_

"Are you trying to play some kind of sick twisted game with me?" I demanded. He just stood there gaping at me like I was stupid and made no sense, when he wasn't making any sense at all. Then I heard some snickering from beside me.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAH!THAT'S PRICELESS!"** A male voice exclaimed. Everyone looked to my right, including Natsu.

"HAHA, you can't even get anyone's name right, steam brain!" Gray said, still laughing.

"Oh ya? Wanna bet, no-brainer?" Natsu glared at Gray with intense force.

"Of course I don't; it would be a waste of my time, since I would win!" Gray retorted.

**"Don't even go there, I know **_**everyone's**_** name! It isn't my fault if she doesn't remember! So just LEAVE ME ALONE!" **Natsu surprised everybody with his anger. But, _no one_ was expecting this one.

I stepped closer to Natsu, making the gap between us smaller. He stared into my eyes, curious and surprised at my sudden closeness. I drew my arm up and punched him square in the face, knocking him to the floor in my anger.

"_**SHUT UP and COME WITH ME**_!" I ordered for the whole town to hear. People stared at us while I dragged him out of the doors to the Guild.

_**Natsu's POV **_

As she dragged me out of the Guild, I started to turn red from humiliation. Girls, let alone _this one_, weren't supposed to order me around. It's one of my own personal rules. I don't know how she managed to hit me with such force. _'She must have gotten much stronger in the years since she left.' _I thought to myself. _'How long is it going to take before she remembers? Will she ever remember? What is she __**doing**__?' _

She stood there longer and just stared me down. But then second by second the atmosphere got gloomier and gloomier and gloomier. Until it felt like I would never breathe again, and that let me tell you, is not a pretty feeling. All of a sudden her eyes narrowed and it looked like scales appeared on her face and arms.

_'__**SCALES? Scales?**__ When did she get scales?'_

Just then a whirlwind of red and orange enveloped around her._ 'So… she does __**this**__ now too?' _

_**Rin's POV **_

Staring hard into this hooligan's eyes, I was getting really angry. It didn't take very long before I was surrounded, almost suffocating, by my own flames. I think I felt my scales appear and I'm pretty sure that my pupils dilated. Then I began my rant.

**"YOUDON'TKNOWME! I DON'T KNOW YOU! SO QUIT ACTING LIKE YOU DO, AND JUST _LEAVE ME ALONE!" _**

I stormed into the guild, still on fire. What a mistake, I didn't want anyone to know yet. But I can't control the flames now, because was I _ever_ so ANGRY!

So angry that I could barely see, I collapsed on a nearby stool to the bar. My flames still rushing hot, turning blue from intensity. Just a few short seconds later, the stool was on fire too. I heard gasps of amazement and a few cut off comments like:

"…..fire…like…..him"

"….has…..scales…."

"…to pay…stool…"

And then I caught wind of one full comment as the black-haired man with piercings on his face loomed over me.

"Looks like we got another one to fight."

Then I blacked out as hands lifted me up.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! Look for MORE!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. I don't own Fruits Basket it belongs to Natsuki Takaya.**


	3. Chapter 3: Unreal MeMoRy

When I opened up my eyes, I was astounded at the scenery around me. Beautiful Rainbow Sakura Trees loomed all around me. The multi-color hued petals were swirling in a chilly delicate breeze. _'Did I die?'_ I couldn't help myself from thinking. Then I realized that a person couldn't die from anger.

Time seemed to stop itself right there and then. Silence so great I could almost hear the petals fluttering to the damp ground.

_'Beautiful….pink hair?..white scarf?...fire…FIRE?'_

Swirls of red and orange enveloped me. In a suffocating grip, holding me ** from ** reach. _**Falling…..crying…..breathing…breathing…silence.**_ SILENCE? '_Maybe I died?'_

Smooth bark started to flutter down in front of my face. The bark on the Rainbow Sakura Trees was peeling. This revealed an ugly layer of old dead, dried out bark. Then as if on queue the petals started to lose their colors, to become black. The black petals fluttered to the ground in a flurry reminding me of ashes. The ashes started to mold into a figure.

Natsu walked towards me slowly as if he had every reason to be cautious. Stepping closer, just a few more

steps…...

* * *

><p>Bright white light flooded into my vision.<p>

** Eyes were peering down at me.**

** Famailar Eyes.**

** Beautiful Eyes.**

** N**

** A**

** T**

** SU**

** Y**

** OU**

** C**

** A**

** ME**

** B **

** A**

** CK**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail!<strong>


End file.
